Dreamwalker
no theft / credits / �� | pronoun | emoji | describe | Appearance Dreamwalker is tall for her age, being closer to the height of your average adult SkyWing rather than a 14 year-old NightWing dragoness. Her build is naturally sleek and aerodynamic, with scales pulled taut over her bones. High limbs and a sinuous tail give her balance; blade-like spines weave a slipstream from turbulent winds. Piercing copper eyes crown features smooth as polished marble. A long, elegant snout and arching neck flow into twisted horns, tips finer than a needle-point. Charcoal scales slip along her figure, warm but dark, their infinite shades mysterious yet endearing. A backdrop of slate and glistening mist where stunning silver stars cascade from the crevices of her wings, a thousand glittering droplets in a moonlit sky. Dreamwalker wears a golden ear cuff that connects to a crescent and colour shifting opal. The same precious material but this time with a rose tint suspends pendants from her neck, one hexagonal and half marble, one with two triangles, gold and midnight blue. A multitude of jewellery adorns her legs, including a chain made from white gold with a sapphire wing charm, a hammered copper band wound with silver, rose gold wire set with a shimmering moonstone and a platinum bracelet with a diamond moon and star. Polished copper wire winds around her horns and platinum wire around her back thigh. Across her wings are layers of onyx droplets, dangling from long, fine chains cuffed to the underside of her wings. Personality * Cracks lots of puns * Dangerous * Extroverted * Good leader * Sarcastic * Sadistic * Smart * Will stab you History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Trivia Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Gallery placeholderimg.png placeholderimg.png placeholderimg.png So salty she drowned in the Dead Sea, so edgy I fell off a cliff. Appearance Dreamwalker is tall for her age, being closer to the height of your average adult SkyWing rather than a 14 year-old NightWing dragoness. Her build is naturally sleek and aerodynamic, with scales pulled taut over her bones. High limbs and a sinuous tail give her balance; blade-like spines weave a slipstream from turbulent winds. Piercing copper eyes crown features smooth as polished marble. A long, elegant snout and arching neck flow into twisted horns, tips finer than a needle-point. Charcoal scales slip along her figure, warm but dark, their infinite shades mysterious yet endearing. A backdrop of slate and glistening mist where stunning silver stars cascade from the crevices of her wings, a thousand glittering droplets in a moonlit sky. Dreamwalker wears a golden ear cuff that connects to a crescent and colour shifting opal. The same precious material but this time with a rose tint suspends pendants from her neck, one hexagonal and half marble, one with two triangles, gold and midnight blue. A multitude of jewellery adorns her legs, including a chain made from white gold with a sapphire wing charm, a hammered copper band wound with silver, rose gold wire set with a shimmering moonstone and a platinum bracelet with a diamond moon and star. Polished copper winds around her horns and platinum wire around her thigh. Across her wings are layers of onyx droplets, dangling from long, fine chains cuffed to the underside of her wings. Personality * Cracks lots of puns * Dangerous * Extroverted * Good leader * Sarcastic * Sadistic * Smart * Will stab you Abilities